My Beautiful Romeo
by NicoxMaki
Summary: It was the school festival at Otonakizaka and what is the Honoka's class doing? A play! And not just any play, but Romeo and Juliet! So who's Juliet, well it's none other than Umi. How will Umi deal with stage fright and the growing feelings she's had for Honoka? Will she able to overcome these and not take advantage of the situation? (Read to find out and rating will change!)
1. Honoka's My Romeo!

HELLO Everyone! Here is the newest story from me, the fifth most popular couple and the HonoUmi fic you've all been waiting for!

To all Romeo and Juliet fans, you may really like this fic. To all of you curious why I suddenly wanted to do this. It's because my class is doing Romeo and Juliet and the inspiration hit me, so that's my reason and I hope I can do it justice.

By the way guys, this story will have more than one couple in this story! Like the other stories, it will have surprise couples!

Hope you enjoy and I do not own Love Live!

* * *

It was a three weeks before the school festival and the classes were deciding what to do. In Honoka's class, she gave a sudden suggestion that shocked everyone.

"Romeo and Juliet!" Honoka suddenly shouted in the middle of the suggestions. Everyone was surprised not only by the suggestion, but by the randomness of it.

"Eh, Romeo and Juliet? A play Honoka-san?" Ruka, the class representatives said after hearing Honoka.

"Yup!"

"But why, and why that play?" Everyone was curious by the answer Honoka may give them as Ruka asked.

"I don't know!" Honoka said coolly and everyone's head fell down in disappointment.

"O-Okay then, we'll add that in anyway…" Ruka awkwardly wrote Romeo and Juliet on the board and moved on with the class meeting. "Is there any other suggestions?"

"…" It seemed like the class had no more suggestions to give, so they started with the voting.

"Okay so our choices are: Maid Café, Animal Café, Magical Girl Café, and Romeo and Juliet. It's time to vote. Please raise your hands for whichever one you want to do and keep your hands up so we count how many." Ruka informed the class and did as told.

"Maid Café." No hands went up.

"Animal Café." No hand went up.

"Magical Girl Café." No hand went up again and everyone knew what would win.

"O-Okay then, Romeo and Juliet." Everyone in the class raised their hands.

"Okay it seems like we're doing Romeo and Juliet. Any ideas for the roles?"

"Yup!" Honoka actually raised her hand this time instead of shouting.

"Okay, Honoka-san."

"Umi-chan should be Juliet!" Umi freaked out at the suggestion.

"N-No way Honoka, I will not!" She suddenly stood from seat in objection.

"Why not? You'd be perfect for that role."

"How then, care to explain." Umi thought that she would win because Honoka might not have a reasonable explanation.

"Well, because I read the book before and I thought that the person playing her should be someone like her. Juliet's a beautiful young woman with lots of youth and passion just like you are Umi-chan. Also she's innocent and rebellious at times just like you." Honoka ended her reasoning and everyone was just surprised.

"H-Honoka…" Umi was just captivated by the well thought and sensible opening Honoka gave to everyone. Out of everyone in the room, she was the most surprised and felt her heart beat getting faster.

"Not again," Umi thought as she gripped her shirt tighter to try and slow down the racing of her heart.

"Um… Now then d-does anyone have any objections to Honoka's idea." No one objected, not even Umi and Honoka just sat down with a victory smile on her face.

"Now how about Romeo?"

"If I have to play Juliet, then I know who Romeo will be. It can't be anyone else, but her. I won't let it be anyone else!" Umi objected the thought of acting to be in love with someone else beside the person she had in mind.

"I recommend Honoka."

"Ehh!" Honoka was utterly shocked at Umi.

"There's no one here that will make a better Romeo. Also if I'm Juliet, then you're definitely going to be Romeo because after all…" Umi walked closer to Honoka and got up in her face as if to prove her point. "You did come up with this idea, didn't you?" She gave Honoka a menacing look, to further convince her in to doing the play.

"O-Okay… I understand I'll be Romeo." Honoka sat down, slumping forward in defeat.

"Now that we have the main characters worked out, why don't we work out the details first? Like who'll be in charge of the script, the clothes, the set, and who'll be in charge of directing the play. Once we have to those worked out, I can turn in a request form to use the auditorium for our play."

"Oh! Me and Umi-chan can work on the script." Honoka shouted again and this time Umi nodded in agreement before saying something.

"I agree because we'll get more in character if we re-wrote the play ourselves. If we ever need help we'll ask."

"Then the wardrobe?"

"I can do it." Kotori volunteered and everyone agreed, but thought it was too much work for one person.

"But isn't that too much work for just you?" Fumika asked from her seat.

"No, I won't do it alone. I can ask Nico-chan for some help and the others in Muse will also help me." Kotori stated and gave everyone a smile.

"Now all we need is people to work on set and the other characters."

"We'll help with the set and all we'll need is a couple more people." Hideko volunteered and Mika agreed as well. They received a fair amount of volunteers and moved on.

"Now the last thing we'll need is the other characters, I guess we'll work that out in our first practice. We'll start tomorrow, okay. Now I'll turn the request form." Ruka announced and walked out of the room.

The entire class started to go around and talk about the play they were preparing. But there was someone who wasn't as happy as the others.

"Honoka!" Umi uttered as she dragged Honoka out of the classroom and somewhere else to talk.

"Where are Umi-chan and Honoka-chan going?" Mika asked as she and the others approached Kotori.

"I don't even know." Kotori said with a smile and started to prepare to leave.

"Mmh? Where are you going Kotori-chan?" Fumika asked as Kotori was leaving her desk.

"Oh umm… I'll be going to the clubroom to see if anyone there will help me."

"Okay then, bye…" Hideko tried to say goodbye as Kotori left in a hurry. "That was weird."

All three Muse members left their classroom in a hurry and what could they be rushing about? Find out in the next chapter! Kotori will be first and then Honoka and Umi.

* * *

Hey guys, did you enjoy this chapter? If you did review your thoughts and who you think Kotori is really going to? I hope you you'll look forward to future chapters and my other stories as well. =)

thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	2. Juliet's(Umi's) Determination

Hello everyone and sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time. It's almost the end of the school year and I would focus on my stories, but as an honor student. I am forced to set an example to other students. SO, until the school year ends, I may not update very often. Sorry!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I do not own Love Live!

* * *

Kotori walked towards the clubroom and since the festival was coming up their meeting was pushed back a bit. She arrived at the clubroom and no one was supposed to be there, but one blond haired beauty.

"You're finally here Kotori." Eri said as she set down the magazine she was reading and stood up from the table where she was sitting on. She then walked up to Kotori and hugged her.

"Sorry you waited long for me Eri-chan." Kotori said as she hugged Eri back. "Oh you know Eri-chan, our class is doing a play for the festival." She mentioned as they released each other and walked towards the table.

"That's great, but…"

"But, what?"

"Let's not talk about that for now." Eri leaned her arms on the table, trapping Kotori. She leaned close to Kotori's face, only inches away from her lips. "For now, let's focus on us…"She sealed Kotori's lips with a deep, deep kiss.

"Eri-chan's really into this today." Kotori thought as Eri tongued her and explored the insides of her mouth. Their kiss was growing deeper, as Eri lifted Kotori onto the table. Kotori started to take off her clothes when Eri finished unbuttoning it. Her shirt was thrown to the other side of the room as Kotori began to take off Eri's shirt. That also got thrown to the other end of the room. As the kissing got really heated when Eri laid Kotori on her back. Eri began to play with Kotori's breast with her hands.

"Kotori…" Eri moaned erotically as her kisses went lower to Kotori's breasts. She cupped Kotori's left breast and moved the bra out of the way and began to lick it.

"Ahn! Eri…" Kotori moaned as she hugged Eri's head tightly from the pleasure. Eri was delighted that Kotori was getting pleasured that her free hand wandered below Kotori's waist. "Yah!" Kotori was really surprised and yelped when Eri's hand reached below her hips, touching her over her panties.

"Kotori!" Eri got excited, but their perfect mood was ruined as the door opened and a new face entered.

"My, my, what do we have here…?" Nozomi announced as she entered the room before locking it.

"N-Nozomi…" "N-Nozomi-chan" Eri and Kotori said in unison as the room's atmosphere turned awkward.

"Can you two explain what's going on?" Nozomi's signature grin was on her face, so Eri and Kotori knew what to do.

"We're sorry." The two separated from each other and stood next to each other..

"For what?"

"Starting without you."

"Good, now…" Nozomi walked up to Kotori and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. When they parted, Kotori pouted because she was enjoying the kiss. "Here is your punishment for letting Ericchi touch you when I wasn't here yet…" She stared into Kotori's eyes dominantly.

"O-okay, I'm sorry. I deserve any punishment you give me…" Kotori obediently answered and Nozomi began to kiss her after.

"Sorry we started without you. Nozomi…" Eri watched as Nozomi kissed Kotori and played with her breasts. "But, don't leave me out!" She pouted towards them which got the two's attention.

The two parted from the kiss and they both giggled at Eri's pout. Nozomi stretched her arm out to Eri.

"Come here and join us already Ericchi. We can share Kotori-chan." Eri smiled at Nozomi's suggestion.

"Yes!" Eri happily joined the two.

Now that's over with, let's go to Umi and Honoka.

* * *

Umi dragged Honoka to an empty class and locked it to make sure there were no interruptions.

"U-Umi-chan…" Honoka was a bit frightened because Umi had a menacing look on her face.

"Honoka…" was all Umi said before she looked at Honoka.

"Y-yes…" She gulped.

"Why did you that?"

"Do what?"

"Suggest me for the role of Juliet!" Umi got super close to Honoka's face and Honoka saw that Umi was tearing up bit. She turned around instantly when she realized that she was crying.

"Why are you crying Umi-chan?" Honoka put a hand on Umi's shoulder and it made Umi feel a little better, but she didn't say anything because she liked the feeling of Honoka's hand.

"Because I'm scared of acting in front of all those people."

"Why? You sing and dance in front of people at our lives."

"Yeah, I know, but there are a lot of us. So, I don't get that much attention, but…"

"But what?"

"We're the lead, so we'll have the most of the attention! And all those people watching us, seeing if we'll make a mistake. It makes me scared-" Honoka hugged her tightly, making her forget everything she was going to say.

"Don't worry Umi-chan. Remember that I'll be up there with you, so when we're up there." Honoka turned Umi around to face her, but still had her in an embrace so they were pretty close to each other. Umi blushed because of their closeness. "Forget about the audience, and just pay attention to me. Look directly at me and remember me as you act out your role." She gave a big and bright smile at Umi, which made her redder.

"Y-you do know that… that I have to act about being in love with you, right." Umi looked at Honoka's reaction.

"Ehh?" Honoka was confused.

"The play is a tragedy about us being in love… and we die because, because we thought the one we loved had died."

"Ehh?"

"If you didn't know that, then did you know about the kissing scene."

"EHH?!" Honoka freaked out and turned completely red. "I didn't know that! I just knew a bit about the characters and a little about the play."

"Too bad, you suggested this, so we have to do it!"

"Ehh, but aren't you going to be embarrassed Umi-chan…" Honoka looked down, but Umi knew her face was really red. "Embarrassed of acting of being in love with me…"

"What happened to the things you were saying earlier?" Umi was still red, but was giggling at Honoka.

"But didn't you say there was kissing scene! Aren't you going to be embarrassed of having your first kiss on stage?" Honoka was red as she spoke, but Umi knew that it was embarrassing to have her first kiss on stage.

"Yeah, if that was my first kiss, so…" Umi got close to Honoka and cupped her face and kissed her on the lips. After a few seconds, Umi moved back and spoke again. "Now that won't be my first kiss because this is."

"Ehh?" Honoka turned red after realizing what just happened. "Why did you do that Umi-chan?"

"Because you're right."

"Huh?"

"It'll be embarrassing of have my first kiss on stage, so I'd rather have my first kiss right here with you, than on stage." Umi sounded confident, but she was pretty red and Honoka didn't know because she was facing the other way.

"But either way, you'll still have to kiss me again on stage. So, that means we'll kiss again…" Honoka turned even redder after realizing that she'll be kissing Umi multiple times in front of lots of people.

"You're right…" Umi realized another thing. "Also, because of practice we may have to kiss each other even more…" That realization made them heat up so much that steam started to come out.

Honoka then lightened up the mood. "Oh well, at least it isn't someone else, right? If it's one of my childhood friends that I'm kissing so much, it's fine."

"Childhood friends? So does that mean she'll be fine with kissing Kotori?" Umi thought and sighed. "That's it, I'll use our time together to make her fall in love with me." She was burning with passion for her new goal.

"This will be an interesting experience, right Umi-chan?" Honoka went up to the determined Umi, who had other plans during this play.

"Yup, it sure will Honoka." Umi smiled at Honoka, but in her mind she was seriously thinking "I'll definitely make you in love with me!"

* * *

Hey guys, did you enjoy this chapter? Hopefully you did and please tell me your thoughts in the reviews. And like always, if you liked it that much please favorite or follow.

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
